


Loki, Why did he do it?

by Val_Teal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Teal/pseuds/Val_Teal
Summary: I compiled some of Loki’s lines. If you look at them without the distraction of the rest of the movies. . . it paints a pretty dark picture of how Loki became who he was in Avengers.
Kudos: 10





	Loki, Why did he do it?

“Freedom is life’s great lie, once you accept that... you will know peace.” Loki to kneeling people in Germany 

“But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace” Odin to Loki and Thor

“Becau-cause I’m th-the monster parents tell their children about at night!?” Loki to Odin

“You know it all makes sense now why you always favored Thor. Because no matter how much you claimed to love me you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!” Loki to Odin

“Do the frost giants still live?” Loki to Odin (Thor is there)  
“When I’m king, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all” Thor to Odin and Loki

“Small, for a giants offspring. Abandoned, Suffering, left to die. Laufy’s son.” Odin to Loki

“The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, the source of their power taken from them.” Odin to Loki and Thor

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunhiem.” Loki to Thor

“Why have you done this?” Thor as Loki destroys the planet he was born on  
“To prove to father that I am the worthy son. I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne.” Loki to Thor

“I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!” Loki to Thor

“I could have done it father! For you! For all of us!” Loki’s last words before he tries to commit suicide

“All this because Loki desired a throne.”


End file.
